Como debe ser
by Misila
Summary: No debería ser ahí. No debería ser así. No está bien, pero Cassius no puede luchar contra ello. Y si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él, ¿no?


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Debía escribir sobre Cassius Warrington e incluir las palabras _guitarra_ y _calle_.

* * *

_**Como debe ser**_

o-o-o

Debería ser un momento bonito. Un instante especial, único e irrepetible.

Debería haber velas flotando e iluminando los dos cuerpos que tiemblan de deseo y de nervios, de inquietud y de aprensión. Debería haber pétalos de rosa sobre la cama, endulzando el ambiente con su fresco aroma. Debería sonar una guitarra y escucharse una voz bronca cantando alegatos al amor en el viejo gramófono que hay en la cómoda. Debería haber palabras bonitas y sonrisas cómplices, y miradas desvergonzadas y sonrojos.

Con alguien que convenga, una _sangre limpia_, Slytherin como él a poder ser, alguien que no se meta en líos y que no quiera saber nada de la Orden ni de los mortífagos que probablemente estén luchando encarnizadamente allá afuera, lejos de Cassius y de ella.

No debería ser ahí. No debería ser así.

En las duchas de los vestuarios del estadio de los Kestrels, con el frío blanco de los azulejos rodeándolos, con la única melodía de la lluvia y los truenos que sacuden la calle, con destellos azulados de relámpagos colándose por la ventana e iluminando sus pieles. Oliendo a agua caliente y a quidditch, a incertidumbre y a prohibido.

No con ella. No con esa mestiza a los que los mortífagos ya han señalado como una simpatizante de la Orden y el Ministerio vigila más que nunca desde que trató de impedir la encarcelación de varios _sangre sucia_.

No con esa Gryffindor abogada de pobres que es Amber Noel.

Cassius recupera la cordura durante unos segundos, los mismos en los que contempla el cuerpo delgaducho y de aspecto frágil de la joven. Recuerda, como imágenes sueltas que se cuelan en su mente, que ella ha ido a verlo tras el entrenamiento para hablarle de su nuevo trabajo.

Una parte de él le dice que no debería aprovecharse de la certeza de que la chica lleva años enamorada de él para acostarse con ella, pero luego recuerda que él tampoco quería _esto_ y detesta a Amber con todas sus fuerzas, porque tiene tanta culpa –o más– que él.

—Cass—susurra ella, al darse cuenta de que se ha quedado quieto. Su cabello claro, ahora oscurecido por el agua que la empapa, le llega hasta la cintura y se le pega a la piel—. Yo…—empieza.

Cassius la calla con un nuevo beso. Ahora que la maldita lo ha seducido con su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos sinceros, no va a quedarse ahí. Pasea las manos por el cuerpo de Amber, deteniéndose en los puntos justos en los que sus dedos aceleran la respiración de la joven, sin oponer resistencia a que ella se deleite explorando su piel.

—Esto no está bien—gruñe Cassius cuando Amber rodea su cintura con una pierna. Pese a la poca luz que entra en la ducha y el agua que no cesa de caer, puede ver perfectamente la decisión pintada en cada milímetro de un rostro que, no obstante, está encendido.

—Pues para—lo desafía en voz baja.

Cassius sabe que es una batalla perdida de antemano, así que se resigna a lo inevitable.

Como dicen, si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él.

o-o-o

Con infinito cuidado, Cassius desenreda el pelo mojado de Amber.

Están en un banco del vestuario, esperando a que amaine la tormenta para volver a casa. Cassius sentado y Amber tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, mirando sin ver la pared de azulejos blancos que se tornan azules con cada relámpago.

Ambos son conscientes de que pueden desaparecerse, igual que han secado sus ropas con sus varitas en unos segundos, pero arañan cada minuto de tempestad, rogando para que no termine, porque eso supondrá tener que irse. _Separarse_.

—No ha estado bien—comenta Cassius.

—¿Por qué?—inquiere Amber, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

—Porque colaboras con la Orden. El Ministerio te tiene vigilada y sé de buena tinta que están deseando que les des la más mínima excusa para meterte en Azkaban con los _sangre sucia_. Eres de todo menos alguien a quien me conviene acercarme.

Al deshacer un nudo de su pelo, Cassius le da un tirón a Amber. No obstante, ella no protesta.

—No todo se reduce a la Guerra, Cass. Éramos amigos.

Cassius suspira.

—Eso fue antes de que empezases a creerte mucho, como todos tus amiguitos Gryffindor.

—Más o menos cuando tú te volviste imbécil y te dedicaste a sabotear a los jugadores de otras casas—contraataca Amber sin inmutarse. Cassius se muerde el labio.

—Todos nos equivocamos.

—Cierto—Amber gira la cabeza y lo mira—. Pero yo no he cometido ningún error al follar contigo—tan directa como siempre. Cassius intenta apartar los ojos, pero por algún motivo la joven es como un imán para su mirada—. ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé—Cassius consigue huir de la mirada de Amber al fin—. Es difícil—la muchacha cierra los ojos—. ¿Funcionaría?

—¿Me quieres?—Amber se incorpora hasta quedar sentada a su lado mientras sus párpados se despegan rápidamente, y Cassius se queda atrapado de nuevo en sus iris.

Y, pese a que la cantidad de complicaciones para su relación con Amber es larga y apenas si puede pensar en todas, la respuesta a la pregunta de la joven no está entre ellas.

—Sí.

Amber se acerca a él y lo besa con calma, casi con timidez. Cassius la atrae hacia él y no puede evitar sonreír sobre sus labios. Un trueno repentino hace que se separen dando un respingo. Con los dedos enredados en su cabello oscuro, Amber lo mira fijamente.

—Entonces, funcionará—le asegura.

Cassius la besa de nuevo, sellando así la muda promesa de que la próxima vez será como debería haber sido la primera.

No con rosas, velas ni palabras bonitas, no; eso es secundario.

La próxima vez será sin dudas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Al principio iba a escribir un _longfic_, porque (tras mis problemas con la sonoridad del apellido de Cassius) se me ocurrió una idea que creo que puede dar juego. Pero no sabía si cumpliría con las bases, así que me decanté por este _one-shot_. De todas formas, también haré el _longfic_, ¡que lo tengo pensado entero y todo! Y no voy a dejarlo ahora que me he encariñado con Cass.

Por cierto, Amber Noel es, como Ethan Bexley (_Falsa inocencia_, _Nightmares_), un personaje que no está del todo claro si es canon o no. A diferencia de Ethan, ella aparece en un documento de _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_. O eso dice la wiki, yo todavía no he tenido la ocasión de comprobarlo.

Pero volviendo aquí, espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Y si no, se ha intentado.

En cualquier caso, podéis comentármelo mediante un review.


End file.
